


Oh Death

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: Song Verse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Baker Derek, F/F, F/M, Laura and Derek have a Cafe, M/M, Meddlesome Family and Friends, Misunderstandings, Writer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really wasn't sure what was so weird about reading the obituaries, besides the one guy writes well. Stiles knows no one reads the obituaries but he has a duty to the dead to share their lives with the people who give them a glance.<br/>When Derek gets involved with a guy that comes into the café he owns, he knows better than to talk about the obituary thing. Stiles knows his job is weird so when he gets involved with the Café guy he knows better than to mention the obituary thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Death

There were times Derek regretted renting an apartment with Laura. More accurately there were occasions where Derek didn’t regret renting an apartment with Laura. The mornings typically fell into the regretting category. Derek was sitting at the table reading when Laura flounced down the stairs.  


“What’s the death toll today, Dear Brother?” She giggled as she poured herself a mug of coffee.  


“Shut up, Laura.” Derek grumbled. So he had a weird habit. So he liked to read the obituaries. It wasn’t as weird as Laura made it out to be.  


Laura snickered. “Hey don’t forget that we have dinner with mom and dad tonight.” She said.  


“You’re bringing your girlfriend, right?” He asked.  


“Yeah.” She said, a goofy smile spilling across her face.  


He smiled softly at her. She caught the look and scowled.  


“You need someone Baby Brother. And you need to stop being so morbid.” She said.  


Derek shook his head. “I’m fine Laura.” He said, brushing off her concern. His last relationship had ended because of his “morbid obsession.” It’s not like he was obsessed he just liked the way the guy wrote. He found the blurbs on people’s lives interesting. It had been a while since his last relationship.  


“I’ll see you later, Der.” Laura called as she traipsed out the door.  


“Bye Laur.” He called.

***  


Stiles flopped into his desk chair, a folder of names in his hand. When he imagined himself working for a newspaper, he never thought he would be writing obituaries. But it was something and he found that he actually enjoyed it. He always got names, family members and what the family wanted to say but after that it was up to him. He researched every person and wrote up a history of their lives, hitting their high points and painting their character. He knew no one really read the obituaries but he felt it was important that these people be remembered as they were. Stiles opened the folder and got started. These were due at the end of the day.  


***  


Derek was grumpy. He had known better than to hire the frat boy. Laura had insisted though. So Derek had given in. This was the seventh time he had called out in three weeks. When he had called this morning Derek had told him not to bother coming back except to get his check. So now he was stuck manning the counter until Erica came in for her shift.  


He didn’t know how he and Erica had ended up friends but they had. She and her boyfriend Boyd worked at the Bakery. The two of them had adopted him as their friend. That had helped his case with his family since they considered him a little more socialized now. Laura’s girlfriend was the same age as Erica and Boyd. They had gone to high school together. Lydia was brilliant and Derek was vaguely terrified of her.  
Derek took his place behind the counter. This was going to be a long day.  


***  


Stiles stared at his work. His research was finished and now it was time to write. He glared at the notes he had scattered all over his desk. Glancing at his watch, he decided that what he needed was coffee and maybe one of those muffins from the Café down the street. He gathered his notes and his laptop and headed to the Café.  


The guy behind the counter was new. Well not new, but different. Stiles was pretty sure the guy was the baker and was confused as to why he was manning the register instead. He gave a mental shrug. It wasn’t important. Nor was he complaining; the guy was definitely something nice to look at. He was tall, with dark hair, light eyes and a broody expression. He looked like he could be related to Lydia’s girlfriend. Speaking of, well, thinking of Lydia, he really needed to give her a call.  


He stepped up to the counter and opened his mouth to order when a whistle from behind him interrupted.  


“Damn, Stilinski, your ass is looking fine today.”  


He laughed and turned. “Lovely as always Erica.” He said, embracing his friend.  


“It’s been too long. Where have you been?” She asked moving behind the counter and nudging the guy out of the way with her hip.  


“Around. I’ve been kept busy. But I finally have enough of my boss’ trust so I can come work here like I did in college.  


“Awesome! Same as usual?” Erica asked.  


“Yep. You haven’t steered me wrong yet.” Stiles said with a grin.  


“No problem. It’ll be right up.” She said, waving him off to a seat.  


He took a seat at a table and set himself up to work.  


Erica decided to have the guy at the counter bring him his order. He smiled up at the guy and started to ask his name when his phone rang.  


“Allison? What is it?” He answered, concerned. Allison was his best friend Scott’s girlfriend but over the years they had gotten pretty close. She didn’t ever call him unless something bad was happening.  


“I think I’m overreacting.” She said. “My mother told me she needed to talk to me. She never says something like that unless it’s something serious, like when Gerard died.”  


“Hey calm down for a second. Breathe. I’m sure everything will be okay. Just talk to her. I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” Stiles said.  


“That’s right; I almost forgot that Scott had invited everyone over for dinner. I’ll see you later, Stiles.” She said.  


“Alright, see you.” He said.  


When he turned to talk to the guy he was already back behind the counter and scowling. Stiles shrugged and got back to work.  


When he left hours later he called out a goodbye and wondered what would have happened if he had left the guy his number.  


***  


“He’s cute, huh?” Erica said slyly after Stiles left. Derek glared at her. “Oh come on, grumpy. Everyone knows that Stiles grew up well.” She said.  


“He has a girlfriend.” Derek grumbled.  


Erica stared at him then started cackling. Boyd walked into the shop.  


“What’s so funny?” Boyd asked Erica, an eyebrow raised.  


“Derek thinks Stiles has a girlfriend.” Erica snorted.  


Boyd chuckled.  


Derek stared. He must have been missing something. “What am I missing?” He asked.  


Boyd opened his mouth then shook his head.  


“He’s-” Erica started. Boyd slammed a hand over her mouth, cutting her off.  


“Nuh-uh. If he doesn’t know already then he can figure it himself.” Boyd said, an amused glint in his eye.  


Derek shook his head. “I don’t know why I put up with you two.” He muttered.  


“Hey! What happed to what’s-his-face? You know, frat boy?” Erica said suddenly.  


“He called out again. I fired him.” Derek said.  


“Ugh, good riddance.” Erica said. “He was such a skeeze.”  


“But now we are down an employee.” Derek pointed out.  


“I think I might be able to fix that.” Erica said, “Give me a few days.”  


***  


Erica cornered Isaac at Scott’s house. “Do you still need a job?” She asked.  


“Kinda, working for my dad is free labor. I can’t get out that way.” Isaac said.  


“I think I’ve got something for you. Derek fired the frat boy.” Erica said.  


“That would be great.” Isaac said with a smile before ducking out of the room.  


Erica smiled to herself. Now to deal with the Stiles and Derek situation. Large arms encircled her.  


“You’re meddling aren’t you?” Boyd asked.  


“Maybe just a little. I’m getting Isaac the job at the café.” She said.  


“Leave it at that. Stay out of the Stiles and Derek thing. Just sit back and enjoy the show.” Boyd said.  


“I’ll try.” Erica pouted.  


“Good. Now let’s get out of here.” Boyd said.  


***  


Stiles glanced at his phone when it buzzed on the table. He was expecting Lydia or maybe Erica. It was an unknown phone number.  


“Hey Stiles, its Erica. This is Derek’s phone number. Do with it what you will. ;)” it read.  


Stiles snorted.  


To: Erica  
Creep  


From: Erica  
:D  


From: Erica  
I’m going on break. If you swing by the café now he’ll be there alone. ;)  


Stiles sighed. He did need coffee. And food. He packed up his notes and laptop and headed to the café.  


***  


Derek was in a weird mood. Dinner hadn’t been terrible but he was tired of the snide comments about his love life. Laura’s girlfriend had done brilliantly, which wasn’t difficult for her. Lydia was incredibly intelligent, fiercely opinionated and always ready with a sharp comment. She had even left Uncle Peter stunned to silence, something none of them had ever seen. Laura had been practically glowing with pride. Derek’s mother had smirked. So the night had been really great, right up until his mother had asked him when he would be bringing someone to dinner as he was leaving.  


Derek was preoccupied by all of this as he stood behind the counter. The bell on the door rang, pulling him from his thoughts. It was Stiles again, lugging a laptop bag. He looked up and shot Derek a grin. Derek stared at him, wondering what it was he did that allowed him to be at the café all the time. Even when Derek hadn’t been manning the register he had noticed Stiles. It was those big brown eyes and long fingers.  


Stiles stepped up to the counter and ordered the same thing he had gotten the past few times he had been in. Derek raised an eyebrow. “What? I know what I like.” Stiles said defensively.  


“Have you even tried anything else?” Derek asked.  


“Uh, not really. I kinda just got what Erica recommended the first time I came in and just stuck with that.” Stiles confessed.  


Derek shook his head. “You have to try something else sometime.”  


“Okay sure. But today I’m sticking with what I know.” Stiles said with a grin.  


***  


Every time Stiles went into the café Derek had some new pastry for him to try. Muffins, pies, croissants, bagels, you name it Derek had made it. Stiles wasn’t sure what to make of it. Erica insisted Derek was flirting, or trying to. Stiles wanted to believe it but then he had to wonder why someone like Derek would choose someone like him. When he had told Lydia she had insisted that she needed to see this. She had brought Allison and joined Stiles the next day. They walked into the café. Stiles held the door for the girls. Lydia nodded like that was to be expected and Allison gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. He grinned at them. Derek looked up as they approached the counter and smiled at stiles. Then he glanced at where Allison stood close to his side and Derek’s smile fell.  


“Hi Stiles.” He mumbled.  


“Hey Derek.” Stiles grinned.  


***  


It had been easy, too easy, for Derek to forget that Stiles had a girlfriend. He was intriguing and Derek had been too interested, gotten too involved. Stiles had been nice, teased and joked with him. Derek had imagined it was flirting. He shook himself.  


He took the group’s orders in silence then watched as the girls walked to a table. Apparently Laura’s girlfriend, Lydia, was friends with Stiles. The other girl, dark hair and pretty smile, had to be Stiles’ girlfriend.  


“You coming?” She asked Stiles.  


“Yeah, just a second Allison.” He said.  


Derek nodded in resignation. Allison had been the girl that called Stiles the first day he had come in.  


“Dude, are you okay?” Stiles asked.  


“Fine.” Derek said then turned to get their orders together.  


Stiles squinted at him then turned and joined the girls.  


When Derek brought their orders to the table, Stiles was gone.  


“Sit down, Derek.” Lydia said. Derek glanced around the café. “He’ll be back soon. There’s no one else here. Sit down.” She said. Derek sat. “How are you, Derek? No, don’t answer. This is Allison, a friend of ours since high school.” She said.  


“Hi” Derek said cautiously.  


Allison nodded at him.  


“So, you like our Stiles, huh?” Lydia said with a smirk.  


“Uh.” Derek stared, taken aback.  


“It’s okay, you can tell us.” Lydia said.  


Allison laughed. “It’s been forever since he’s been in a relationship.” She said.  


“What?” Derek asked, confused.  


“He’s been single since he and I fake dated in high school.” Lydia said.  


Derek stared blankly at Lydia.  


“We ‘dated’ junior year. We were trying to keep a low profile. Neither of us wanted to deal with the backlash of coming out. Not everyone gets a fairytale love story where they meet their soulmate in their sophomore year.” Lydia said with a look at Allison.  


Allison giggled. “Scott and I have been together since I moved here during sophomore year.” She told Derek.  


“Wait.” Derek said.  


Lydia looked at him then burst into laughter.  


“Wait, he thought Stiles and I were together didn’t he?” Allison said. Lydia nodded. Allison snorted. “No. Stiles is like my brother.” Allison said.  


“And gay. He’s totally gay.” Lydia said with a pointed look at Derek.  


Stiles clattered back to the table. “Allison, your boyfriend is going to be the death of me.” He said then sighed. “So, what did I miss?” He asked.  


“We were talking about the time you and I dated.” Lydia said.  


“I was the best boyfriend you ever had!” Stiles declared.  


“You were.” Lydia acknowledged. “I had a horrible taste in men.”  


“But a much better taste in women.” Stiles said.  


“Yeah, Lyds. Everyone loved your girlfriend the other night.” Allison said.  


“I know.” Lydia said dreamily, “I’ll have to be sure to bring her to your engagement party” she said with a wink.  


Allison blushed. “We don’t know he’s planning on asking me to marry him any time soon.” Allison said.  


“Uh, yeah we do. He’s crazy about you. Always has been. Trust me. I know my brother.” Stiles said.  


Allison shrugged. “So all the rest of us are happy. I mean Erica and Boyd, Me and Scott, Lydia and Laura, Danny and Isaac. That’s everyone in our group. But what about you?” Allison said to Stiles.  


“Hah. Real funny. I’m focused on work right now and-” He started.  


“And you don’t know if the guy you’ve got a crush on likes you back.” Lydia finished.  


“What? No!” Stiles sputtered, “There’s, there’s no one.” He muttered with a glance at Derek.  


“Right.” Lydia said. “Well, I’ve seen enough. Come on Allison. We have shopping to get to.” They gathered their things and left.  


“Sorry about them.” Stiles said, embarrassed.  


Derek nodded. “Will you go out with me?” he said.  


“What?” Stiles squawked.  


Derek stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe that he had said that. He had been thinking ‘It’s fine.’ Instead he had made things awkward.  


“I mean yeah, of course, duh, why wouldn’t I? But me? You are asking me, right?” Stiles said.  


“Yes, Stiles, I mean you. It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Derek said. He was pretty sure he was blushing by now.  


“Of course I want to!” Stiles said. “When?”  


“Tomorrow night? Around7? I’ll pick you up.” Derek said.  


“That’s fine with me. I’ll text you my address.” Stiles said.  


“You’ll need my phone number.” Derek pointed out.  


“I kind of already have it.” Stiles said sheepishly. “Erica texted me from your phone a while ago.”  


Derek snorted. “Erica likes to meddle.”  


“Dude, all my friends do. You saw these two didn’t you?” Stiles said. He glanced at his watch. “Shit! Is that the time? Look I really want to stay and talk but I have something due by the end of the day so I have to get back to work. Like I think I’m going to have to leave so I can focus. I’ll see you tomorrow?”  


“Yeah.” Derek said, a fond smile creeping over his face.  


“Awesome. I- Bye.” Stiles said blushing.  


“See you tomorrow.” Derek said as Stiles stumbled out the door.  


***  


Things were going very well for Stiles and Derek. Their first date had been perfect and things had continued to go smoothly. Derek had avoided mentioning his odd reading habit and Stiles had avoided telling Derek exactly what part of the newspaper he wrote. Other than that they had no secrets from each other. Derek knew he would tell Stiles soon but he was afraid of losing Stiles. Stiles was afraid Derek would ditch him but was coming to terms with the idea of telling.  


***  


They had been dating for seven months when Derek finally worked up the courage to invite Stiles to family dinner. Derek had already been to dinner with Stiles’ father and there really wasn’t a reason that Derek could give to put it off. Stiles had been ecstatic. Derek had gotten increasingly nervous.  


Stiles was practically bouncing in his seat as Derek drove them towards his parent’s house. Derek glanced at him.  


“Laura’s been briefing me.” Stiles said. “I’m really excited.”  


Derek rolled his eyes. They pulled into the driveway right behind Laura. Stiles bounced out of the car when Derek parked. He hugged Laura and Lydia while Derek climbed out of the car.  


The door to the house opened and Talia stepped out onto the porch. “Oh, good.” She said. “You’re all here. Dinner is almost ready.”  


“Great.” Laura said, grabbing Lydia’s hand and dragging her into the house.  


Stiles bounded after them but stopped in front of Talia. “Hi,” He said. “You must be Derek’s mom. I’m Stiles. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”  


“It’s nice to meet you, Stiles.” She said. “You’re the Sheriff’s son aren’t you?”  


“Yeah I am.” He said with a grin.  


“Well come on in.” she said and walked into the house.  


“Is there anything I can help you with?” Stiles asked as he followed her inside.  


“Oh no. You just get comfortable. And see if you can get Derek to stop freaking out.” She said with a wink.  


***  


Dinner was going surprisingly well.  


“And what is it you do, Stiles?” Peter asked suddenly.  


“I write for the newspaper.” Stiles answered.  


“Oh? Anything Derek might have read?” Peter taunted.  


Derek glared at him.  


“I think I’m missing something here.” Stiles said.  


“Oh, hasn’t he told you?” Peter asked archly. “He reads the obituaries.”  


“Derek slammed his hand against the table then shoved away and stormed outside.  


“Seriously, Peter?” Laura demanded. “What is wrong with you. You know that he’s sensitive about that after what happened last time.”  


Stiles was looking between the two of them, wide eyed.  


“Please don’t think any different of him.” Laura pleaded. “It’s just an odd habit he picked up a long time ago.”  


Stiles stood up and ran out after Derek.  


“Shit.” Laura said.  


Lydia laughed. “No, everything is going to be okay.”  


“How?” Laura asked incredulously.  


“Stiles writes the obituaries.” Lydia said, rolling her eyes.  


The table dissolved into laughter.  


***  


Derek was panicking. Peter had just told Stiles that he read the obituaries. Stiles was going to think he was crazy.  


The front door opened and Derek flinched. He heard footsteps getting closer then felt a hand on his shoulder.  


“Derek.” Stiles said gently.  


“Look I know it’s weird but-” Derek started.  


“Hush. Just listen.” Stiles said, cutting him off. “I told you that I worked for the newspaper but I never told you what it was that I write. I write the obituaries, Derek. I write them.”  


Derek stared at Stiles, unsure of what to make of this.  


“So no I don’t think you’re weird for reading the obituaries. Honestly I’m glad to know that someone does.” Stiles said with a smile.  


Derek couldn’t believe it.  


“Derek, I’m not going anywhere and if the obituary thing was what was keeping you from moving in with me then I think there isn’t an issue anymore.” Stiles said.  


Derek laughed. “Okay then, sure I’ll move in with you.” He said.  


Stiles grinned at him then kissed him. “Alright let’s get back in there and knock ‘em dead.”  


Derek took his hand and led them back inside. Derek’s family grinned at them as they took their seats.  


“So,” Derek said, “I’m moving in with Stiles.”  


The two of them grinned at each other in the resulting chaos.


End file.
